Midnight Escape from Midgar
by TheScryer
Summary: A young girl, an expirement. Knowing to many secrets could get her in trouble, she takes off with one of Hojo's more high tech expirements, and now she has all of ShinRa after her, is she smart enough to get them off her tail or will she get caught?
1. Midnight Escape from Midgar

**Midnight Escape from Midgar**

**D-Chan: I actually changed the title, the old one was really long…. All author notes are for my friend that I let read this story last year when I was writing it. I just recently found this one again, for all my yaoi fans out there, I'm sad to say this is not your cup of tea. Yeah, anyway guess I'll write the fic now before ya'll kill me.**

**H-Chan: D-Chan no own, you no sue.**

**-Narrator comments or talking-**

**/The Journal entries\**

**!Hojo's notes!**

**:Turk's P.O.V.:**

:Rude sighs once again as he rummages through the papers on the desk and picking up some papers. A picture of a train with a sole passenger falls out of the pile of papers in his hands. He glances curiously at the papers and begins to read.:

- If you are reading this it means you are a Turk (AN: A Turk is the unofficial name for The Investigation (I think that might be investigative) Division of the General Affairs Department of the Shinra Electric Power Company, they basically do all the dirty work despite their fancy title. Oh and the original English translation was Department of Administrative Research (I like this title better) they do things like espionage, kidnappings, assassinations and scout for possible SOLDIER candidates. SOLDIER is basically the Shinra army) from Shinra, which means I'm already miles away. Guess I gotta tell you my whole story if I'm to be proven innocent…-

:Rude looks over to his fellow Turks "Hey boss you might want to look at this." Tseng (AN: Pronounced either as Seng or Sung (it sounds like sung in the movie) just pick one and stick to it) turns and his eyebrows furrow as he notices some papers he's already been through clutched in the bald mans gloved hands. He walks across the carpeted floor and takes the packet of papers from Rudes' hands and begins to read them also.:

/I smile at the camera as the flash goes off, my father tightens his hold on my shoulder before releasing me to go check the turn out of the photo we had just taken.\

-You can find the photo in the third drawer down on the right in the desk-

:Tseng stops reading the papers and sets them on the desk reaching down to the designated drawer and opening it. He fishes out a golden-framed picture; the frame is intricately carved with careful precision. In the picture is a little girl of about eight years old, her hair is black with light brown highlights, about shoulder length. A man in a crème colored suit stands behind her with one hand firmly clasped on her shoulder he has black hair to match her and a Reeve style beard (AN: He basically has one that comes down from the side burns and wraps around the mouth and chin kinda like that guy in the movie Santa Clause, as he turns into Santa he has a short beard). Tseng goes back to reading.:

-My father worked with Professor Hojo in the Science Department, he didn't spend to much time with me but when he did, I cherished it above all else. My mother died about two years after my birth. I can't say I missed her because I can't remember her. I grew up under the faithful watch and care of the servants. They were all nice people but they pitied me greatly. I **_hated _**it. Even at such a young age I recognized it for what it was and hated it.

My father had come home that Summer for my birthday, July 23rd. I had put on my favorite white sundress and white wide brimmed hat. We spent all day together talking, laughing, and playing games. It wasn't until he was putting me to bed that he told me he had a surprise, with excitement in his eye's he told me that he was taking me to Midgar with him. I had been devastated but I hadn't let it show, I had smiled and sounded excited about the prospect.

I cried that night…-

/I stare amazed at the tall dirty buildings surrounding me. My father wanted me to live in a dirty and crowded place like this? I can't believe he thought life would be better for me here. I tug at my chauffeur's sleeve. He looks down "Yes young Miss?" I look around "Do I really have to live here?" He nods "Yes you do young Miss." He escorts me up to penthouse of the building in front of us. I look around all the large rooms and sigh disappointedly. I settle into one of the rooms claiming it as my own, though I know it's not the one that was designated to me. In a fit of anger I begin to mess with my father's laptop and rearrange his files, until he comes home at about 11 pm.

He spends a little over an hour searching for his laptop before entering my room to find me lying next to his laptop on the floor reading a book. Once finding all of his files a muss he yells for another hour and punishes me for a month. Then he settles down and asks if I've eaten. I shake my head "I was waiting for you." He sighs "You shouldn't have waited sweetheart you should have just eaten." He sets about making food and soon we sit quietly eating. "Darling, what made you think to mess with my files, how did you get into them even?" I look guiltily down "I'm sorry daddy, I was angry at you, but I transferred all the originals to my computer so don't worry."

He gawks in amazement "And how may I ask can you do such things?" I smile "What hack? Carl taught me how to, the servants taught me anything I wanted to know." I look down sheepishly "I can transfer them back if you'd like?" He nods "I would like that Audre, how would you like to come to work with me tomorrow?" My eyes light up "Really?!?" He laughs and nods.\

- I loved the idea of going to work with my father; I idolized him and his work. Hojo made an entry about it on his computer, Reno, use your laptop and go to the file labeled 'run away', the first password is 'Audre'.-


	2. Scientific Entries and Kisses

**Scientific Entries and Kisses**

**D-Chan: Yeppers, here we go, since I have more written I'm gonna make more chapters out of it, I hope you all continue to read it and leave me lovely reviews.**

**-Narrator comments or talking-**

**/The Journal entries\**

**! Hojo's notes!**

**: Turk's P.O.V.:**

: Tseng turns to Reno and Reno nods before turning to his bag and pulling out his laptop. He goes to the file he had tried to hack before but had not succeeded. He types in the password but a second screen pops up saying access denied. He looks over at Tseng "Boss…" His cell phone cuts him off, he flips it open "Hello?" A female voice says "Try it again; I had the computer system locked." He hears a click as she hangs up right after saying that. He puts his cell phone down and tries the password again. This time when a new window opens it's a scientific entry by none other than Professor Hojo. :

! She looked like any other ordinary girl when I first saw her, bouncy and excited. However, the first thing she did was contradict me. Once I finally got her talking it was easy to see her brilliance buried beneath the exterior of a young, flamboyant girl with out a clue. She could do college level math and chemistry, her grammar was impeccable (AN: However mine is not, so if her grammar is horrible that would be my fault :D ) , she corrected my own and her fathers spelling and she could do almost anything with a computer. She was like a human dictionary, her vocabulary was so vast and her knowledge of old folk tales rather large. It seemed my main lab fascinated her; it made me so giddy that I just had to show her some of my experiments.

She smiles through all of it up until the very moment I mentioned Jenova and Sephiroth, she seemed to dislike this project instantly. It was much later that she asked me about the former Turk Valentine. I was aghast at her knowledge of this little incident. When I asked her how she knew she pointed to the computer screen in front of her. It was then that I noticed she had all of my private, protected files open as if they were open to the general public. In abject horror I kicked her off the computers and tell her it's none of her business. She becomes very upset with me after that and won't speak to me, any time I try to talk to her she runs to her father, I get the feeling that no one had denied her information before.

I asked her father of it later while the girl was off getting lunch with the Turk Veld (AN: He was the former leader of the Turks before Tseng, he dies soon though… that's not mentioned in this story though). I asked him if she had ever been refused before, and he told me he honestly didn't know. Finally I asked her how she had learned so much. She was obliged to answer; she told me the servants at her old home had taught her everything that she knew. They had never refused her because of her burning curiosity she would look it up if they wouldn't teach her and rub it in there face when she learned it. She told me how everything she was taught she had strived to make better.

She could hack into any ShinRa computer from any computer ever made even the old EsaF system (AN: think the old MS DOS system, where you had to type the commands). She was brilliant so I asked her father to bring her in more often and he agreed, to please me and to keep his job. Since then she hasn't seemed to like me very much. !

: Tseng finishes reading the file with a scowl "What about the former Turk Valentine, Hojo did something to a Turk?" Rude rifles around to find all the other drawers on the desk locked. Tseng turns back to the paper. :

-If you want to know about Valentine put in the password 'Chaos'. I hated Hojo after that, ever since I realized what it was he was really doing. My father kept bringing me back, I hated it, but he took no notice. The forth visit really stands out.-

/ I sigh as I continue to type up the complex chemical my dad had assigned to me. I hear a greasy chuckle. I look annoyed over at Hojo. "How about you help me with my work child, if you say no it will have severe consequences." I glare but save my work and stand "Can't be any more boring than what I was doing can it?" He gives me a greasy smile "Oh, it won't be believe me." He has me sit on one of the large, cold metal tables "Roll up your sleeve." He swabs a section of my arm after I roll up my sleeve "You may feel a pinch and then some uncomfortable burning."

He sticks a glowing green needle into my arm. I wince at the slight pinch of the needle and then the burning sensation that races up and down my arm and through my chest he 'hmmmmms'. I grunt and he begins to write on a clipboard and then continues on to give me a physical. Finally he finished up "Ok go ahead back to your work." I glare at him and head off. \

-That was the first experiment of many. Soon I was so smart I could surpass Sephiroth and about as strong as a 2nd Class SOLDIER. (AN: did I mention there are three classes of SOLDIER? No? Well there's 3rd, lowest class, has the least amount of mako in their system, mako is made form the lifestream, the lifestream is basically there version of heaven, 2nd class which has considerably more mako and is much stronger, and then there's first class which has so much mako in them that there eyes have a bright mako green glow to them.) My father never suspected a thing; he just thought Hojo was tutoring me. Now, take the train to the last stop and then go to Kalm, you must walk, don't take the Turk Helicopter. The password for all the files during the experiments is 'Mako'.-

: Reno and the Turks look into and read the two designated files before calling Rufus to relay the files and story. Rufus approves going to the train station and then to Kalm and has supplies sent to them. They sit quietly the whole train ride and walk to Kalm, the second they get to the inn the staff member holds up a key. Tseng blinks and takes the key checking the room number; they go up to that room to find a bag sitting on the bed with a few items in it. Rude goes through it and pulls out a journal and reads the first page "Sir, I found the next piece." Tseng takes the journal and reads. :

-If you're reading this it means you got the key. When I left who was more upset Rufus or Hojo? Hojo wasn't just upset over my leaving, the information and item I took with me he was unusually upset about its disappearance. When it was found out that I was the one to take it, he threw a fit-

: A picture falls out of the book. It's a pale, fey, bright, dark mako blue eyes and long wavy black hair. It was the same girl from the other picture only noticeably older. The back of the picture said she was 14; she was seated on top of a picnic table looking to the sky with a smile on her face. A banner behind her stated she was at the 'ShinRa Staff and Family Picnic' he places the picture aside and begins to read. :

-I'll tell you about the experiment later, for now relay this part of the story to Rufus.-

/ I throw my head back as the sun comes out from behind the clouds and smile as I hear the click of a camera; I look over to see my father smiling back. I giggle and stand from the table and walk off as my father shoo's me to go find the other children my age. I find them all gathered around a large fountain. Not one of them is dressed for such a hot day. I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the fountain; I can feel all of their eyes follow me. A blonde boy sits next to me and I look up into glowing mako eyes so much like my own. He gives me a charming smile, I turn my head away and I can tell his smile dropped. His hand comes up to rest on my shoulder "So who are you? I've never seen you here before, and bringing your kids is mandatory after they reach age eight."

I look back at him "My name is Audre Bic, daughter of Sal, I work for ShinRa so I have choice on whether I want to come to this picnic or not." His eyebrow shoots up "You work for my father?" I shake my head "I work under my father and Hojo." He stands with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock "You can't be much younger than me, I'm only 15." I stand as well "Your right, I'm younger 14, calm down it's not like I get paid to do what I do." His eyes if possible widen even further "Does your father know about this?" I shake my head "I help my father with his work; he doesn't know what Hojo does."

Rufus (An: did I ever mention the blonde was Rufus… whoops, Rufus ShinRa, Vice-President of ShinRa Electric Power Company) grabs me by the wrist and drags me to the make shift dance floor. His father and my own watch us carefully. We hang out for the rest of the day and by night fall are sitting together by the lake watching he fireworks. I have my head leaned on his shoulder, he asks me a question and I answer "No, I've never had a boyfriend, so I haven't had a chance to kiss a boy, you?" He shrugs "No, all of the girls my age are gold diggers."

He pulls away slightly and blushes then looks away. I speak up "Do you want to give it a shot?" He looks back "huh?" I giggle "Kissing, do you want to try?" He blushes an even darker shade of red but nods and a rather sloppy kiss ensues.\

-Tell him about that, he might clear my name; we've met more since then but tell him that specifically. I'm in Junon, come here after you call Rufus. I'll know if you don't call and I'll leave immediately and leave another clue, I have you all traced.-


End file.
